


Разум и инстинкты

by Annette_N



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка на 17 туре кинк-феста: Время от времени Шерлок съезжает с катушек и начинает набрасываться на Джона, демонстрируя, кто в доме хозяин. Облизывает его, обнюхивает, покусывает, зажимает в углу, требует, чтобы тот подтвердил, что принадлежит только ему. Когда Шерлок снова приходит в себя, ему всегда ужасно стыдно за свое поведение, Джон же щадит его чувства и делает вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Но однажды все заходит слишком далеко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разум и инстинкты

_«… На смену очень слабому и в действительно трудных случаях ненужному уму вырастает мудрый звериный инстинкт»  
М. Булгаков «Белая Гвардия»_

Джон знал о Существах все, ну или почти все. Спасибо одному знакомому Гримму, разнообразившему его и без того не самую скучную жизнь байками и реальными подтверждениями существования этих не-божьих тварей в мире. Самому Джону редко удавалось увидеть Существо в его истинном обличье, но увиденного хватило, наверное, на всю жизнь. Впрочем, вряд ли он еще когда-либо сможет насладиться зрелищем скалящейся звериной морды, ведь Алан, тот самый Гримм, теперь лежал под могильной плитой. А без Гримма под твоим боком, Существо, как известно, вряд ли озвереет настолько, чтобы забыться и показать свою сущность обычному человеку…  
Схватить смертоносную пулю в Афганистане, по мнению Джона, было наибанальнейшей гибелью для человека с такой невероятной судьбой. И именно Джон не смог помочь Алану. Впрочем, самоуничижение осталось в прошлом. Джона давно закрутил круговорот новой жизни, и жалеть о чем-то у него не было времени. И стремления вновь узреть чью-нибудь мохнатую зубастую физиономию он тоже не испытывал.  
Что не мешало ему, однако, помнить то, о чем ему говорил Алан.

К примеру, Потрошители.  
Терять голову их заставляет запах и вид крови, маленькие девочки в красных шапочках или кофточках и все, что вызывает прилив адреналина.  
На войне Потрошителей было достаточно, и именно поэтому там, где служил Джон, нес свою вахту один из рода Гриммов. Усмирял чересчур агрессивных и зарвавшихся Существ, которые кидались на выполнение смертельно опасных операций и стычек с талибами с куда большим рвением и безрассудством, чем их человеческие коллеги. Настолько, что могли, забывшись, потерять самоконтроль и начать рвать всех и вся без разбора.  
Самоконтроль Потрошители взращивали в себе годами, и стоило это невероятных усилий. Без него жить, маскируясь в людском обществе под нормального человека, было невозможно. А те, кто не желал ущемлять свои древние инстинкты, отправлялись искать приключений на свою хвостатую задницу. Правда, про хвост – это выражаясь фигурально, потому что оного, как известно, Существа не имеют, Джон в этом убедился. Из звериного в истинном обличье Существ наличествовали лишь ужасающая морда, да острые как бритва когти. Но этого вполне хватало, чтобы выделиться из толпы людей и быть обнаруженным мимопроходящим Гриммом. Поэтому – самоконтроль, жесткий и беспощадный. 

И Джон мог бы только поаплодировать самоконтролю Шерлока Холмса, если бы сейчас пресловутый Шерлок Холмс не прижимал его к стене с такой силой, что ноги Джона почти отрывались от пола, и не впивался зубами в его шею. Впивался не до такой степени, чтобы прокусить кожу, но все равно довольно чувствительно.  
А еще Шерлок не далее как секунду назад натуральным образом рычал.  
И на лице у него была шерсть.  
И глаза налились кроваво-красным. 

Все признаки Существа – Потрошителя – налицо, так сказать. Джон бы посмеялся этому каламбуру, если бы не сложившаяся ситуация.  
Поздравь себя, Джон Уотсон. Твой друг неожиданно оказался Существом, причем одним из самых кровожадных и опасных из всего немаленького списка, о котором тебе некогда поведал твой ныне покойный знакомый Гримм. И выпутывайся из этого дерьма как знаешь.  
На самом деле он действительно бы мог подивиться тому, как Шерлок закалил характер и усмирил свои инстинкты при том образе жизни, что он вел денно и нощно. Это же постоянное и неумное искушение – сорваться и дать волю заложенному природой зверству. Все эти погони, перестрелки, кровь и постоянный адреналин… А он не то что не срывается, а еще и преступления расследует с холодным умом и в трезвой памяти. Даже какого-нибудь маньяка ни разу не растерзал в качестве возмездия за все его людские прегрешения.  
И неизвестно, сколько еще Джон мог бы жить в счастливом неведении бок о бок со своим невероятным (нет, Джон уже давно понял, что он во всех смыслах «невероятный», но не до такой степени, в самом-то деле) соседом, если бы…не сегодняшний день. Правда, думать о том, что конкретно послужило причиной того, что Шерлок раскрыл себя перед ним, обычным человеком, Джон будет потом.  
Потому что сейчас ему было просто страшно, и он не знал, что делать. Он только инстинктивно вырывался, совершенно не осознавая из-за переклинившего разум страха, что это может только еще больше разозлить Потрошителя, и все закончится очень и очень плохо.

Однако Шерлок неожиданно отпустил многострадальную шею Джона и отодвинулся так, чтобы Джон мог видеть его…да, это уже было лицо. Глаза по-прежнему полыхали кровавой краснотой, но черты лица сгладились, а подбородок и щеки снова выглядели гладковыбритыми. При этом Шерлок все еще продолжал крепко удерживать Джона у стены.  
\- Еще раз полезешь в пекло, разорву тебя на мелкие куски, – голос Шерлока звучал низко даже для него самого, громко, угрожающе и рычаще.  
Видимо, эти слова относились к реплике Джона, которую он произнес, когда они только вошли в дом. «Еще бы чуть-чуть, и ты бы его убил, Шерлок».  
Они успели подняться по лестнице к себе в квартиру, при этом Джон явственно слышал тяжелое дыхание Шерлока. Чересчур тяжелое. А потом произошло…все это. 

\- Я все время рискую, – машинально ответил Джон. Шерлок дернулся в его сторону и Джон в испуге отпрянул, стукнувшись затылком о стену.  
\- Так вот больше не будешь, – снова рыкнул Шерлок, – больше я не позволю тебе рисковать собой ради меня. Я справлюсь сам, я всегда справляюсь сам!  
\- Да уж конечно, – пробормотал Джон, не в силах совладать с собой. Видимо, его инстинкт самосохранения приказал долго жить. Шерлок пережал его где-то в районе шеи, вот точно.  
Однако тот лишь ощерился в ответ, и то уже без особой агрессии. Внешне Шерлок снова стал самим собой, вспышка ярости и «зверства», похоже, улеглась.  
И в глазах уже не было прежней уверенности. Шерлок моргнул, будто приходя в себя, остановил взгляд на Джоне и затем молча направился прочь из гостиной.  
\- Я тебя предупредил, – напоследок сказал он, не оборачиваясь, и скрылся за дверью, оставив Джона наедине со своими вопросами и страхами. 

***

В конце концов, смириться можно со всем.  
Впрочем, иного выбора у Джона и не было, иначе жизнь бок о бок с Шерлоком Холмсом грозила закончиться катастрофой. И уж у кого, как не у Джона Уотсона, подобный навык смирения и умение приспосабливаться к не самым обычным жизненным условиям и ситуациям, были отточены до предела? Правда, он скорее считал это не своей заслугой, а вынужденной необходимостью. Жизнь заставила, как говорится. 

И перед тем, как принять «такого» Шерлока Холмса, Джон позволил себе (или правильнее сказать, своему безрассудству) высказать своему соседу все, что он думал о случившемся. Придя в себя настолько, насколько это было возможно в тот момент, Джон вломился к Шерлоку и застыл посреди комнаты, уперев руки в бока. Тот лежал на кровати, разглядывая потолок, и едва удостоил свою недавнюю жертву взглядом.  
\- Шерлок, ты просто скотина, – возмущенный возглас Джона разбил тишину помещения. – А если бы я не знал обо всей этой потусторонней херне, которая творится в этом чертовом мире? Обо всех этих…этих… – Джон почему-то не мог вспомнить ни одного названия, в голове крутилось только «Потрошитель, Потрошитель, твой сосед – Потрошитель». – Существах, – наконец выдавил он, хотя так и подмывало сказать «тварях». Сдержался.  
\- Но ты же знал, – Шерлок пожал плечами, все так же не отрывая взгляда от потолка. Джон даже взглянул наверх – мало ли что там могло оказаться, что Шерлок так заинтересованно изучает, вместо того, чтобы, к примеру, извиниться.  
На потолке, естественно, ничего занимательного не было.  
\- И ты, конечно, был в курсе, что я знал.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Разумеется. Ну конечно.  
\- Я наводил справки. Майкрофт всегда осведомлен, где и какой Гримм ведет свою деятельность. Очень удачно, что с одним из них ты служил.  
\- И что? Алан мог и не посвятить меня в подробности своей…  
Шерлок, наконец, соизволил отвлечься от созерцания потолочных высот. По его взгляду было понятно, что он думает о попытках Джона его усовестить.  
Возмущению Джона не было предела.  
\- Ты…ты просто…Козлорог, вот ты кто, – выпалил он пришедшую в голову ассоциацию, втайне гордясь собой и своими знаниями о мире Существ.  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
\- Джон, вообще-то я совершенно не похож на Козлорога. Не думал, что тебе так сложно отличить…  
\- Да козел ты, вот что я имел в виду, – перебил его Джон, вздыхая. Стоило ли ждать, чтобы Шерлок оценил сравнение. – В любом случае, у меня не стальные нервы, и такой внезапный сюрприз мог закончиться куда хуже. Я на тебя очень зол.  
Джон повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты.  
\- Насколько зол? – остановил его напряженный голос Шерлока.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Насколько ты зол? Ты не будешь со мной разговаривать? Ходить на расследования? Или… съедешь отсюда?  
Джон приложил все усилия, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. Похоже, этот засранец все-таки чувствовал свою вину. Он помедлил несколько мгновений, наслаждаясь растущей тревогой в глазах Шерлока, и только потом ответил, сохраняя каменное выражение лица:  
\- Не съеду.  
Вся вина во взгляде Шерлока враз исчезла, и теперь в нем царило невероятное торжество и самодовольство.  
И весь тот оставшийся день Джон, наблюдая за Шерлоком, думал о том, что зря он так легко развеял его опасения. Он нутром чуял, что это прощение ему еще отзовется. Получив подтверждение, что Джон остается на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок выглядел таким довольным, будто получил негласное разрешение на что-то.  
Джон предпочитал об этом не думать. А ложась тем вечером спать, неожиданно вспомнил слова Шерлока о Майкрофте, и осознание развеяло всю сонливость.  
«Да их же, _таких_ , вся семейка», – мысленно простонал он. 

Но да, смириться можно со всем. 

За время, прошедшее с того памятного дня, Джон уже не раз успел мысленно обозвать Шерлока Козлорогом. Теперь, когда не было нужды скрываться и контролировать себя перед ним, Шерлок, собственно, и не особо старался. Причем, кажется, не старался именно при общении с Джоном, потому как все остальное время он совершенно спокойно сохранял человеческое обличье и не давал выхода своей звериной сущности, как бы его ни раздражали и ни выводили из себя окружающие.  
На их долю успела выпасть пара опасных расследований, в одном из которых Джон сам последовал за подозреваемым, чтобы вычислить его логово, потому как Шерлок в тот момент был на другом конце города. Пресловутый подозреваемый слежку заметил, и Джон оказался в заложниках. В другой же раз они с Шерлоком оказались за городом висящими над бурлящей рекой, и Джону пришлось разжать руки и спрыгнуть, потому как проржавевшие балки заброшенного моста не могли выдержать веса двоих. 

И повторялась та же история, что и в день, когда он узнал, что Шерлок – Потрошитель.  
Он снова был зол на действия Джона так, что не контролировал себя, и даже прокусил ему руку, когда Джон пытался отпихнуть его преобразившееся лицо от себя. Если ему и казалось странным поведение Шерлока, то в те моменты такие мысли отступали на дальний план перед страхом – тяжело оставаться спокойным, когда перед тобой рычит взбешенное Существо, которое еще несколько секунд назад было просто взбешенным Шерлоком.  
А когда Джон боялся, он, как известно, вел себя необдуманно. Зная, что это бесполезно, улепетывал в тесном пространстве квартиры от Потрошителя, хватая первые попавшие под руку предметы и пытаясь зарядить в него, когда тот его настигал, отбивался, пока не обездвиживали… Шерлока это, конечно же, бесило еще больше. В конце концов, дело закончилось прокушенной рукой. Причем до того момента Джон как будто не верил, что с ним действительно может случиться что-то серьезное, что Шерлок действительно осмелится причинить ему вред.  
Но он рывком выставил руку, и Шерлок вцепился в нее клыками. Джон заорал от боли и неожиданности.

Его крик как будто отрезвил Шерлока. В несколько мгновений его лицо трансформировалось, бешеные глаза вернули свой естественный цвет и осмысленный взгляд. Он отпрянул от Джона, тяжело дыша и переводя взгляд с пострадавшей конечности на его лицо. Несколько мгновений оба потрясенно смотрели друг на друга расширившимися глазами. Джон отмер первым и, опираясь о стену, попытался встать с пола.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Ты сам виноват, – глухо пробормотал тот, не смея ни подойти ближе, ни уйти.  
\- Что? _Я_ виноват? – брови Джона были гневно сведены к переносице.  
\- Я предупреждал тебя. Я же ясно…  
\- Заткнись, – громко оборвал его Джон и, забывшись, вскинул раненую руку, но тотчас зашипел от боли и прижал ее к себе, пачкая кровью вторую ладонь и рубашку. – Не смей указывать мне, что делать. Не смей запрещать мне делать то, что я считаю нужным. Я рисковал большую часть своей жизни, я знаю, когда риск оправдан…  
\- Но…  
\- Но даже если нет, – Джон повысил голос, не давая Шерлоку перебить его, – ты не можешь просто взять и указывать мне, как маленькому ребенку! А это, – он указал на свою окровавленную руку, – уже перешло все границы.  
\- Я сказал тебе еще в первый раз и был абсолютно серьезен, – непримиримым тоном ответил Шерлок, прищурив глаза. – Ты ошибаешься, говоря о том, что понимаешь оправданность риска. Тебе же самому просто сносит крышу от опасности. Посмотри сейчас на себя и попробуй сказать, что это неправда.  
\- Поэтому ты лучше сам меня убьешь, да? – голос Джона дрожал от гнева и волны боли в руке. – Ну так давай, – вдруг громко крикнул он, – давай, сделай это! Растерзай в клочья, как обещал, зубами разорви, сожри, в конце концов! Сделай, раз уж обещал!  
Джон приглашающе раскинул руки в стороны, капли крови слетели с его пальцев, одна из них попала Шерлоку на ботинок. Крылья носа у него затрепетали – то ли от ответной ярости, то ли от характерного запаха крови, которого сам Джон учуять не мог. Однако он только процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Иди обработай руку.  
\- Не уверен, что она мне больше понадобится, – в тон ответил Джон, но все-таки опустил руки и направился в ванную за аптечкой. 

Чуть позже они оба сидели в гостиной, так ни словом и не обмолвившись. Джон, морщась, обрабатывал рану ватным тампоном, а Шерлок исподлобья следил за ним из своего кресла. Когда дошла очередь до бинта, он, глядя на неловкие попытки Джона обмотать руку, встал и подошел к нему:  
\- Давай помогу.  
Джон ответил настороженным взглядом, но потом, помедлив, все-таки протянул ему бинт. Шерлок встал на колени рядом с его креслом и склонился над рукой, придерживая ее за запястье. Вдруг он застыл, и Джон увидел, что он принюхался.  
О, черт, Джон Уотсон. Таких идиотов свет еще не видывал. Добровольно сунул под нос, в буквальном смысле, свою кровь Потрошителю.  
\- Шерлок… – предупреждающе сказал он и потянул руку назад, но хватка Шерлока была крепкой. Он только ниже склонил голову и провел носом вдоль раны. Джон чувствовал его раздражающе горячее дыхание на поврежденной коже.  
\- Джон, – пророкотал Шерлок, поднимая голову. Глаза его приобрели характерную красноту, в тон снова выступившей крови на руке Джона. Пальцы Шерлока поглаживали его запястье. Джон снова попытался вывернуть руку из его хватки, но безуспешно.  
Шерлок ощерился и снова приник к его пострадавшей конечности и принюхался, глубоко вдыхая. Он вел носом дальше, к предплечью, шумно дыша, и встал с коленей, чтобы продолжить свое странное действие. Обошел Джона кругом, все еще обнюхивая его, как самый настоящий зверь.  
Джон сидел, не смея пошевелиться. Вся его прошлая безрассудная храбрость куда-то исчезла, он не знал, как реагировать на эти действия Шерлока, в которых не было явной агрессии. Пока не было.  
\- Джон, мне так понравилось твое предложение, – рокочущий голос Шерлока раздался прямо над ухом, горячее дыхание заставило поежиться. – Ты же не позволишь никому убить себя? Не дашь никому оборвать свою жизнь, оставишь это сделать мне?  
\- Ты что несешь? – прошептал Джон. Он хотел обернуться, но Шерлок взял его в захват, туго обхватив шею рукой, не давая пошевелить головой.  
\- Скажи, что только я могу забрать твою жизнь, и никто другой.  
\- Шер…лок, – голос Джона зазвучал хрипло из-за сдавившей шею сильной руки.  
\- Скажи, – требовательно рыкнул Шерлок.  
\- Да, да, хорошо…  
\- Обещай мне.  
Джон почувствовал прикосновение зубов к уху.  
\- Обещаю, только отпусти, иначе ты задушишь и убьешь меня прямо сейчас, – прохрипел он, вцепившись пальцами в удерживающую его руку Шерлока. Тот все-таки прикусил его ухо, но потом освободил свою жертву. Правда, в следующий момент крепко ухватил Джона за подбородок и повернул к себе:  
\- Ты дал слово.  
Джон, как завороженный, смотрел в его кроваво-красные глаза. Шерлок не отпускал его, по-видимому, ожидая подтверждения, поэтому Джон медленно кивнул. Шерлок ощерился и, наконец, оставил в покое джонов подбородок. 

В молчании Шерлок забинтовал Джону руку, а тот все пытался заговорить с ним, но только открывал рот, не в силах придумать, что конкретно хочет спросить. Вопрос «что это было?» казался уместным, будучи произнесенным только в его голове, вслух же это прозвучало бы крайне глупо. 

Отныне свою сущность Потрошителя Шерлок показывал именно так.  
И если во время расследования Джону угрожала опасность, он знал, что ждет его дома.  
Быть зажатым в углу и смотреть прямо в полыхающие потусторонним светом глаза стало обычным делом. Шерлок почти никогда не превращался полностью, но вопрос «ты помнишь о своем обещании?» звучал непременно. К нему он обычно добавлял пару-тройку укусов, но больше вреда Джону не причинял.  
Эта особенность плавно вошла в их обычный ритм жизни, и Джон принял ее, как и все остальное, что было связанно с его Потрошителем Шерлоком Холмсом. Больше сюрпризов и странностей, связанной с его сущностью, Джон не ожидал.

А потом к ним за помощью обратилась новая клиентка. Рыжехвост. 

Собственно говоря, дело было не слишком сложным и занимательным, поэтому Джон удивился, когда Шерлок согласился взяться за него. Сам Джон был только рад этому – девушка выглядела абсолютно несчастной. Шерлоку, видимо, все-таки было ведомо сочувствие.  
Это самое сочувствие, как выяснилось немногим позже, было негласным правилом в общине Существ – помогать своим собратьям и поддерживать их. Ну что же, хотя бы такое участие в чужой судьбе было ведомо Шерлоку.  
Но этот несносный тип все-таки не упустил возможности немного поиграть на нервах присутствующих.  
Когда Николь стала утирать выступившие на глаза слезы бумажным платком из заботливо протянутой ей Джоном упаковки, тот вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока – он только что заверил гостью, что расследует ее дело. У Николь пропала дорогая ей вещь, семейная реликвия, и девушка подозревала в пропаже бывшего бойфренда, с которым она не так давно со скандалом рассталась. Тот, конечно же, отрицал обвинения с ее стороны и игнорировал все слезные уговоры вернуть вещицу.  
Что могло привлечь Шерлока в этой истории, и почему Николь не хотела обращаться в полицию, для Джона было загадкой. Впрочем, второе еще более-менее объяснимо: личное дело, вместо явных доказательств – только подозрения и голые обвинения. Но готовность Шерлока помочь с таким заурядным делом? Притом, что Николь несколько минут назад в красках описала скандалы и расставание с тем типом. Шерлок этого не любил.  
Поэтому удивление Джона было вполне объяснимо.  
Шерлок же, вместо того, чтобы дождаться ухода клиентки и объяснить ему все с глазу на глаз, нарочито громко и небрежно ответил на его невысказанный вопрос:  
\- Все просто Джон. Николь – одна из нас. А своих не принято оставлять в беде.  
Джон, конечно же, понял, о каких «своих» идет речь. Он перевел удивленный, но заинтересованный взгляд на гостью. Лицо Николь вытянулось.  
\- Если тебе интересно, Николь – Рыжехвост. С ними ты еще вроде не знаком, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Шерлок.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем Вы говорите, мистер Холмс, – напряженным голосом сказала Николь, комкая в руках платок. До этого она называла его «Шерлоком», отметил Джон про себя. А тот не мог не выпендриться.  
\- Оставьте притворство, – чуть поморщился он. – Я похож на идиота, который стал бы разглагольствовать в присутствии непосвященного? Джону можно доверять.  
Джон неосознанно затаил дыхание, когда Николь перевела настороженный взгляд на него. Он неуверенно улыбнулся и сказал, кивнув в сторону Шерлока:  
\- Вон, живу с Потрошителем, как видите. И даже в полицию не заявил, когда обнаружил сей примечательный факт о своем соседе.  
\- Полиция, – фыркнул Шерлок в ответ на прозвучавшую глупость.  
\- Ну да, мне они вряд ли бы помогли… О, ну вот пока ни один Гримм не пришел за его головой, – тотчас нашелся Джон, подарив гостье на сей раз ободряющую улыбку.  
\- Как будто бы ты смог обнаружить хоть одного…  
Джон, продолжая улыбаться Николь, пнул Шерлока сзади по лодыжке. Тот кинул на него возмущенный взгляд, но замолчал и перестал разрушать своими комментариями попытки Джона наладить контакт с Рыжехвостом. 

\- Все-таки удивительно, как милостиво ты отнесся к ее, эээ, бурным излияниям, – сказал Джон после ухода Николь, имея в виду ее подробный рассказ. Девушка не скупилась на эмоции, описывая своего бывшего и их совместное прошлое.  
\- Николь – идиотка, раз связалась с ним. Подобные отношения с Существом, принадлежащим к другому виду, редко считаются удачными. Но Шакалы сами по себе мерзкие типы. Не терплю их, – дернул подбородком Шерлок. – Так что не могу отказать себе в удовольствии проучить одного из них.  
\- И часто у вас происходит такое? Ну, чтобы разные Существа составляли пару? – Джону всегда нравилось слушать рассказы Шерлока о мире сверхъестественного, к загадкам которого ему так негаданно удалось прикоснуться несколько лет назад.  
\- Подобные глупцы встречаются редко, – ответил он отрывисто и почему-то отвернулся от Джона, не добавив больше ни слова. 

Джон думал, что Шерлок, расследуя это дело, будет действовать как обычно – искать доказательства, ждать, на чем проколется подозреваемый (если это, конечно, действительно он решил отомстить Николь за разрыв, украв принадлежавшую ее роду вещь). Потеря для девушки казалась еще более горькой потому, что эта реликвия являлась памятью о ее покойных родителях.  
Но Шерлоку, как водится, снова удалось его удивить.

\- Да что там было расследовать, – цедил сквозь зубы Шерлок, нетерпеливо ерзая, пока Джон обрабатывал порезы и сочащиеся кровью глубокие следы укусов на его теле, – все было ясно с самого начала, не будь идиотом.  
\- Вы все-таки такие звери, – с раздражением сказал Джон, удерживая снова дернувшегося Шерлока за плечо, – да не вертись ты! Ты мог пострадать гораздо серьезнее.  
\- Против меня у него не было шансов, – самодовольно ответил Шерлок, но увидев, как Джон только неодобрительно качает головой и хмурит брови, сердито продолжил, – а что бы ты мне предложил? Явиться к нему с наручниками и пригрозить полицией? У Существ только один путь решения разногласий.  
Шерлок угрюмо замолчал, а в следующую секунду по его лицу пробежала тень.  
\- Эта шавка…эта падаль сказала, что от меня за милю несет человеком.  
Джон почувствовал, как под его пальцами заиграли мышцы на руке Шерлока, напряглись, как будто окаменели. Он опасливо убрал руку и поднял взгляд.  
В последнее время Джону казалось, что Шерлок все чаще выходит из себя, а предугадать, что разозлит его в той или иной степени и заставит намеренно показывать свою сущность и истинный облик, не мог. Черт возьми, ну почему Шерлок не хотел обойтись без этого? Зачем каждый раз напоминать о том, кем он является? Как будто бы Джон мог забыть, как выглядит Потрошитель…  
Шерлок наклонился к застывшему Джону и шумно принюхался, по-звериному обнажая зубы. В глазах у него заплясали знакомые красные огоньки.  
\- А ведь действительно, – низким голосом пророкотал он, – я весь пропах человеком. – Шерлок поднял к лицу руку и провел носом вдоль предплечья, – весь, – схватил другой рукой Джона за ворот рубахи и резко притянул к себе, – пропах, – уткнулся носом в шею, – тобой.  
Шерлок начал обходить Джона кругом, грубо хватая руками за одежду, волосы, вжимаясь лицом и обнюхивая со всех сторон. Джону бы впору привыкнуть к подобному, но сейчас даже дыхание у Шерлока было сердитое и таившее какую-то угрозу.  
\- Твой чертов запах везде, я насквозь пропитан им, – рыкнул он, снова дергая Джона за рубашку и разворачивая к себе. – Это отвратительно.  
Джон почувствовал укол обиды.  
\- Для тебя это проблема? Портит твою репутацию грозного и кровожадного Потрошителя? Ну так зачем ты живешь с человеком? На кой черт я тебе сдался, зачем ты, что ни день, трешься об меня, словно дворовый пес?  
В голове Джона было блеснула неожиданная догадка, но, как любил говорить Шерлок в подобных случаях – «слишком мало данных», поэтому Джон отмел появившуюся мысль.  
Из глаз Шерлока ушла угрожающая краснота.  
\- Дворовый пес не смог бы разорвать тебя, как кролика. Помни об этом, прежде чем сыпать подобными эпитетами перед Потрошителем, – сказал он и отпустил ворот джоновой рубашки, оттолкнув его от себя.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Шерлок взял со стола перекись и упаковку ватных тампонов и направился в свою комнату.  
\- Шерлок, я так больше не могу. Я совсем перестал понимать, что происходит, я не понимаю твоих действий. Я устал от этих вечных перепадов настроения, устал жить в постоянном страхе, гадая, не покалечишь и не убьешь ли ты меня в следующий раз. Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.  
Шерлок замер на месте, опустив голову. Джон смотрел на его обнаженную спину, покрытую кровоподтеками и глубокими царапинами, и ждал ответа. Ему казалось, что он смирился со странностями своего соседа, да и в силах ли он объяснить поведение Существа? Возможно, подобное было нормально в их мире, а обычному человеку не постигнуть всех их тайн. Но Джон действительно устал от всего этого, необъяснимое поведение Шерлока его выматывало, а он желал относительного покоя хотя бы изредка, какой бы зависимостью от противоположного ни обладал.  
Но Шерлок так и не удостоил его желанным ответом.  
Где-то в глубине квартиры с треском захлопнулась дверь в его комнату. Из гостиной ей ответили грохотом опрокинутого со злости стула. 

Через несколько дней к ним зашла Николь. Все это время Джон и Шерлок толком не разговаривали, а новое дело, которое подкинул Лестрейд, осталось без участия Джона. Он не слишком расстроился, что Шерлок предпочел обойтись без него.

\- Я хотела поблагодарить Шерлока, – улыбнулась Николь, стоя на пороге гостиной.  
\- К сожалению, его нет дома. Я бы предложил дождаться, но даже не представляю, когда Шерлок вернется, – Джон виновато пожал плечами. – Чаю не хотите? Возможно, наш Потрошитель придет к этому времени, если очень повезет.

\- Так непривычно быть в компании человека, который…ну, Вы понимаете, – сказала Николь робко, вертя в руках чашку. – А знаете, Джейсон сам явился ко мне и…вот, – она указала рукой на кулон, висевший на ее шее, на вид довольно старинный. – Вернул. Выглядел он, кстати, очень…потрепанным. И смотрел на меня с таким страхом, будто я не Рыжехвост, а…я даже не знаю. Мы к таким взглядам со стороны более сильных Существ точно не привыкли. – Николь рассмеялась.  
\- Да уж, я сам от Шерлока ничего подобного не ожидал, – в свою очередь усмехнулся Джон.  
\- Я и обратилась к нему как к детективу. Я бы и не рискнула, наверное, но у Шерлока Холмса, как мне говорили, репутация порядочного Потрошителя. Он не слишком чтит старые традиции. Удивительно, что он решил разобраться таким образом… ведь если давать волю агрессии, контролировать ее становится все тяжелее. Некоторым хватает и одного раза, чтобы сорваться.  
\- Мне он свою агрессию демонстрировать не стесняется.  
\- И Вы не боитесь находиться рядом с ним? С Потрошителем шутки плохи.  
\- Это я уже понял, – вздохнул Джон, размышляя о том, а не рассказать ли все Николь. Может, хотя бы она смогла бы ему все разъяснить… Но нет, это, наверное, будет нечестно по отношению к Шерлоку. Проклиная свою порядочность, Джон снова заговорил. – Ну, хватит об этом засранце. Вот о Рыжехвостах я действительно почти ничего не знаю. Можно мне…увидеть?  
Николь поерзала на стуле.  
\- А это точно...не испугает Вас?  
\- После Потрошителя-то? Сомневаюсь. А уж на него-то я вдоволь насмотрелся, – Джон ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Николь помедлила секунду, как будто набираясь смелости, а в следующий момент ее лицо покрылось самой настоящей рыжей шерсткой, нос потемнел, а уши заострились и тоже покрылись рыжим мехом.  
Джон невольно затаил дыхание. Николь смущенно смотрела на него из-под ресниц.  
\- Мы нечасто показываемся людям. Только Гриммы могут увидеть наш истинный облик, когда мы нервничаем и не можем контролировать трансформацию. Ты ведь знаешь о Гриммах?..  
\- О них я узнал в первую очередь… Ты… просто очаровательна, – выдохнул Джон.  
Лисичка издала какой-то короткий звук, похожий на довольное урчание.  
\- Оу, – ее взгляд упал на часы на стене, рыжая мордочка тут же вернула прежний человеческий облик. – Мне уже пора. Спасибо за чай…и за то, что не шарахаешься. Потрошителям, может, и все равно, но я не люблю пугать тех, кто мне симпатичен. Людей, как-никак, все же больше, чем нас. Иногда устаешь от своей тайны, а сородичи и другие Существа не всегда могут оказаться рядом, когда хочется быть собой. Ох, прости, что-то я чересчур болтлива.  
\- Все отлично. Нет, правда, я бы с удовольствием послушал еще. Может…оставишь свой номер? – Джон надеялся, что его голос прозвучал не слишком неуверенно и, вместе с тем, что вопрос не отпугнул девушку.  
Но, напротив – у Джона в телефоне появился не только номер новой знакомой, но и запись о следующей встрече в ежедневнике. 

Шерлок появился только на следующее утро. Сказать, что Джон не беспокоился, было бы неправдой. Теперь он, конечно, знал об истинной силе своего соседа, но даже Потрошителю сложно уберечься от случайной пули. А в каких условиях ему сейчас приходится расследовать новое дело, Джон, как известно, был не в курсе.  
Но, вопреки опасениям, с Шерлоком все было в порядке. Спустившись утром на кухню, Джон обнаружил его сидящим за столом над микроскопом.  
\- Утра, – хриплым со сна голосом поприветствовал Джон, проходя мимо него к плите. Шерлок в ответ только промычал. – Вчера заходила Николь…  
\- Знаю.  
\- Она связалась с тобой?..  
\- Я чувствую запах Рыжехвоста.  
\- Ясно.  
Больше за утро они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Индифферентный режим общения продолжался. Как и на весь оставшийся день.  
А на следующий Джон встретился с Николь.

Это был хороший вечер. Джон уже отвык от подобного чувства спокойствия и умиротворения, и даже было как-то странно сидеть рядом с Существом и не опасаться за сохранность своей жизни.  
Они выпили в пабе, и в итоге Джон, смеясь, заговорщическим тоном подговаривал Николь трансформироваться прямо в зале.  
\- Ты только представь, какие у них будут лица! Решат, что допились до алкогольного делирия.  
\- До чего?..  
\- До белой горячки, проще говоря. Ты, кстати, знаешь, что я врач?  
\- Ты сумасшедший, – хихикала Николь в ответ, крутя полупустой бокал вина на стойке. – А потом всем массово потребуется карета скорой помощи…психиатрической.  
Она снова засмеялась, спрятав порозовевшее лицо в ладонях. Джон не мог удержаться от ответной улыбки.  
Джон проводил ее до дома, не принимая никаких возражений – объясняя это тем, что Николь выглядит чересчур счастливой и не сможет контролировать себя, а любой прохожий вполне может оказаться Гриммом, и хлопот с ним потом не оберешься.  
\- Никогда еще люди не защищали меня от Гриммов, – нарочито серьезно произнесла Николь в ответ на это заявление. В следующий момент их обоюдный смех снова разнесся по опустевшей вечерней улице.  
В тени парадной ее дома, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Джон снова попросил ее показать свой облик – в этот раз уже серьезно, глядя прямо в блестящие карие глаза. Когда Николь трансформировалась, Джон, помедлив секунду, зачаровано и немного несмело провел ладонью по ее рыжеватой щеке, ощущая под пальцами мягкое тепло меха. Николь с тихим урчанием, будто кошка, а не лисичка, чуть наклонила голову и прикрыла глаза, забавно дергая мохнатыми ушами.

Шерлок был дома.  
Джон чувствовал себя таким окрыленным и спокойным, что готов был простить ему все и забыть всю нервотрепку, в которую превратилась его жизнь за последнее время. Сидящий с ноутбуком в кресле Шерлок тоже казался вполне миролюбивым и умиротворенным.  
\- Я раскрыл… – начал он, когда Джон приблизился к нему, но запнулся и закончил фразу уже машинально, – дело.  
\- Поздравляю, – миролюбиво ответил тот. – Расскажешь? Ты бессовестно оставил меня в неведении в этот раз. Шерлок?..  
Шерлок отложил ноутбук и рывком поднялся из кресла. Принюхался в знакомой звериной манере и начал обходить Джона по кругу. Все спокойствие и безмятежность враз слетели с него, когда Шерлок сгреб в кулак его короткие волосы на затылке и резко оттянул назад к себе, злобно прошипев в ухо:  
\- Хороший вечер в компании Рыжехвоста, Джон?  
Шерлок оттянул волосы Джона с такой силой, что пришлось запрокинуть голову, и он с трудом удержал равновесие, чтобы не упасть. Руки его инстинктивно взметнулись вверх и вцепились в пальцы Шерлока. Но тот отнюдь не собирался его отпускать. Джон изогнулся в какой-то неестественной позе.  
\- Отпусти! Шерлок, какого черта…что я опять сделал не так?!  
\- Ты, – голос Шерлок сочился бешенством, – терся с этой Рыжехвостой, с этой куцей лисой. Захотелось чего-то новенького в постели? Разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь?  
\- Да тебе-то какое дело?!  
\- Не смей даже приближаться к ней, ты понял? – Шерлок рывком развернул Джона к себе, да так, что ему показалось, что он сейчас лишится клока волоса. От резкой боли к глазам подступили слезы.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Ты меня понял? – Шерлок голосом выделил каждое слово. Он склонился так близко, что его искаженное яростью лицо заполнило все пространство перед глазами Джона.  
\- Отпусти меня, – прохрипел он. Пальцы бессильно комкали рукав Шерлока.  
Шерлок неожиданно внял просьбе и разжал пальцы, причем так резко и, вдобавок, оттолкнув Джона от себя, что тот не удержался на ногах и сбил кофейный столик. В комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина, только было слышно тяжелое дыхание обоих.  
Джон потрясенно смотрел на возвышающегося над ним Шерлока. Кожа на затылке горела огнем, пульсировало ушибленное колено.  
\- Объясни мне… – голос Джона сорвался, когда Шерлок сделал шаг в его сторону. Он отшатнулся назад. – Не подходи… Объясни сейчас же. Адекватно. И…и…если ты еще раз…  
\- Просто не приближайся к ней. И все будет в порядке.  
\- В порядке? Ничего и не было в порядке! С тех самых пор, как я узнал о тебе…таком, ты вытворяешь черт знает что! Обращаешься со мной, как с ничтожеством, как будто я какой-то...кусок мяса для тебя! А что не так с Николь? Это все ваши заморочки с защитой себе подобных? Коли ты так опасался за нее, можно было сказать, просто сказать. И что тебя не устраивает? Я ни к чему ее не принуждал и не стремился закрутить с ней роман из спортивного интереса или ради новых ощущений. Ты действительно полагаешь, что я способен на такое? Тем более, после того урода-бывшего? Сомневаюсь вообще, что я смог бы – даже если только предположить эту чушь! – сделать что-то против ее воли. Она прекрасно может постоять за себя. Уж не знаю, как насчет всех этих Шакалов или таких, как ты, но уж против меня, человека… А ты, Шерлок… Ты вообще перестал что-либо соображать. Николь мне сказала, что с каждым разом контролировать себя получается все сложнее, но ты, похоже, и не стараешься. Зачем ты так со мной…Что?  
Шерлок поначалу относительно бесстрастно слушал этот эмоциональный монолог, но чем больше Джон говорил, тем недоуменнее становилось его лицо. И затем он вдруг запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Джон напрягся еще больше, чем прежде.  
\- Почему ты смеешься? Не вижу ничего забавного во всем этом, абсолютно ничего.  
\- Ты решил…решил, что меня волнует Николь, – Шерлок перевел дух. Несмотря на этот громогласный смех, в его глазах Джон не видел веселья. – Мой глупый Джон. Иногда ты настолько слеп и не видишь очевидного, что я поражаюсь, как я мог…  
\- Погоди, то есть как – не волнует Николь?  
Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и безмолвствовал.  
\- Ты же не имеешь в виду… Господи, ты что, запрещаешь _мне_ общаться с ней?  
\- Да, Джон, запрещаю. Чтобы и самого слабого запаха этого Рыжехвоста не было на тебе. И ничьего другого тоже.  
Джон, кажется, не мог поверить в серьезность его слов. Это звучало настолько абсурдно, что он не смог сдержать нервного смешка.  
\- Шерлок, ты рехнулся? Ты вообще понимаешь, что несешь?  
\- В своих словах я всегда уверен. Джон, не испытывай мое терпение.  
\- Ты просто псих.  
\- Поосторожнее со словами.  
\- Да как ты можешь такое вообще говорить подобное? Я тебе что, вещь какая-нибудь, игрушка? Ты и так заполонил собой всю мою жизнь, я шагу не могу ступить без твоего позволения! А это? «Только я могу забрать твою жизнь, никто другой больше не посмеет», – передразнил Джон. – Да я даже сдохнуть без твоего разрешения не могу, черт тебя дери! Знаешь что, иди ты к черту. Я буду общаться с кем пожелаю и как пожелаю.  
\- Нет, не будешь. Я не привык делиться своим.  
Джон поперхнулся.  
\- Своим? Так, по-твоему, я твоя собственность?  
\- Именно, – с убийственной серьезностью припечатал Шерлок.  
На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина. Джон стоял, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, вглядываясь в лицо своего друга, а затем поднял ладони, как будто отгораживаясь от него.  
\- Так, все. С меня хватит. Я съезжаю.  
Резко развернулся на пятках, но не успел сделать и шага, как был сбит с ног.  
Он даже не успел выставить руки при падении и больно ударился об пол, разбив подбородок и лоб. Уши заложило от громкого и протяжного рыка. Опомниться ему не дали. Джон был перевернут на спину, причем от резкого рывка он ударился уже многострадальным затылком.  
Дезориентированный и полуослепший от поплывших перед глазами кругов, Джон все равно различал перед собой устрашающие черты лица взбешенного Потрошителя. Это была самая ужасающая трансформация Шерлока, раньше он никогда не превращался настолько сильно, не становился настолько…зверем.  
\- Ты останешься здесь!  
В громоподобном реве было сложно различить слова.  
Вот сейчас, промелькнула мысль в голове у Джона, сейчас все стало по-настоящему серьезно. Все, что происходило до, казалось какой-то игрой, опасной, но не смертельной. И даже тот раз, когда Шерлок успел ранить его, не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ожидало Джона сейчас. Он уже готов был ощутить боль от раздираемых зубами и когтями мышц на горле или (в Афганистане он видел и такое) вырванных конечностей. И осознание этого почему-то сделало Джона до странного равнодушным к тому, что могло произойти дальше. Он все равно не хотел быть подчиненным. Он никогда не подчинялся насильно.  
\- Ты не сможешь заставить меня, – полным самообладания голосом сказал он, хотя вряд ли мог заглушить звериный рык своего мучителя. Джон только закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его, не видеть, как его друг, человек, которого он ценил и которым восхищался, сделает одно движение, способное оборвать его жизнь. Именно этот факт казался ему самым печальным во всей этой истории.  
Мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом Джон почувствовал рывок, и вес придавившего его тела исчез. Он услышал грохот. А потом все стихло.  
Джон открыл глаза и бездумно уставился в потолок. Помедлив пару секунд, приподнял голову и огляделся. Присутствия Шерлока не наблюдалось.  
После случившегося пространство вокруг как будто вымерло, а Джон, еще минуту назад готовый принять смерть, наоборот почувствовал себя как никогда живым. Тело как будто до краев наполнили ощущениями: пульсировала травмированная голова, в тех местах, куда впивались сквозь одежду когти Потрошителя, саднила кожа. От пола почему-то потянуло ощутимым сквозняком. Джон тяжело поднялся, оглядываясь по сторонам. На полу и двери гостиной он заметил длинные царапины… как если бы Шерлок выбежал отсюда, не трансформировавшись обратно.  
Внизу отчетливо хлопнула дверь, а затем на лестнице раздались суетливые шаги. Сквозняк пропал.  
\- Мальчики, почему на улицу открыта дверь? – на пороге гостиной возникла миссис Хадсон. – Ох, боже мой! Джон, что с тобой произошло?  
\- Я… ничего серьезного. Не стоит беспокоиться. Небольшая стычка…с подозреваемым.  
\- Где Шерлок? Я слышала у вас какой-то шум…и такой грохот! И входная дверь нараспашку…  
\- Это… у нас тут был гость. Прикинулся жертвой, а Шерлок вычислил, что он и есть настоящий преступник. Вышла небольшая драка, но гаденыш сумел улизнуть. Шерлок погнался за ним, – вдохновенно врал Джон, отстраненно удивляясь полету своего воображения, в то время как он сам находился в таком состоянии.  
\- Ох, что творится!  
\- Не беспокойтесь, все будет нормально. Полиция уже оповещена, Шерлоку помогут, если он еще не успел скрутить того парня. 

Джону удалось убедить миссис Хадсон, что со своими ссадинами и синяками разберется сам, и отправил домовладелицу к себе. Перед уходом та посетовала на испорченный пол и дверь, не упомянув, правда, что включит ущерб в арендную плату. Видимо, «ущерб», нанесенный Джону, волновал ее больше. Добрая, сердобольная миссис Хадсон…

В данный момент его волновало то, что Шерлок сбежал из дома в своей естественной форме. Джон не знал, могут ли его такого видеть другие люди. Связаться с ним не представлялось возможным – телефон Шерлока остался дома. Валялся рядом с опрокинутым кофейным столиком.  
Размышляя о Шерлоке и произошедшем, Джон не мог не вспомнить о Николь. И тут он почувствовал страх – Шерлок был преисполнен ярости, он вполне мог отправиться искать девушку, ставшей причиной их раздора.  
Трясущимися руками он набрал номер Николь.  
\- Джон? – она ответила заспанным и удивленным голосом. Джон подавил горький вздох – он ненавидел себя за то, что впутал ее во все это.  
\- Николь, скажи мне, Шерлок знает, где ты живешь?  
\- Что? Нет…вроде нет…а что такое?  
\- У нас…произошло кое-что. Пожалуйста, не отвечай на звонки домофона, не открывай никому дверь.  
Джон был готов к тому, что Николь будет расспрашивать его дальше, и, честно говоря, не очень представлял, как объяснить ей случившееся. Но в трубке воцарилось молчание.  
\- Николь?..  
\- Я же знала… Я догадывалась, что такое может случиться! – Николь бессильно застонала в трубку. – Не нужно было даже и мысли допускать…  
\- Ты знаешь?.. Но…  
\- Я знаю, что ни в коем случае нельзя трогать то, на что положил глаз Потрошитель. Это знает каждый. Господи, но ты казался таким…спокойным и…непосвященным. Я думала, что между вами все нормально.  
\- Между нами и было все нормально! Шерлок…он ничего такого не подразумевал, он никогда не говорил о чем-то подобном.  
\- Никто не может претендовать на собственность Потрошителя, в каком бы то ни было ключе. Не знаю, о чем я думала.  
\- Да черт возьми, я не его собственность! Я человек, я не желаю иметь ничего общего с вашими первобытными звериными законами!  
\- Скажи это ему. А лучше не сопротивляйся, если тебе дорога жизнь.  
\- Я уже сказал… И не раз.  
\- Тогда я рада, что с тобой все еще все в порядке. А он, по-видимому, желает теперь расправиться со мной.  
\- Мне жаль…  
\- Сама виновата, – жестко перебила Николь.  
\- Ты будешь в безопасности у себя дома?  
Николь помедлила, но все же ответила:  
\- Думаю, что да. Надеюсь.  
\- Ты сказала, что Шерлок не знает твоего адреса.  
\- Зато мой запах он знает отлично.  
\- Черт, мне так жаль, что впутал тебя в это.  
\- Побеспокойся о себе, Джон. Мне жаль, что тебе самому пришлось пережить…такое. Ты ведь принадлежишь к совсем другому миру… Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы убедить Шерлока, что между нами ничего нет, и я не собираюсь претендовать на тебя. С тобой же все в порядке? Он ничего тебе не сделал?  
\- Странно, но нет. Я относительно цел и невредим. Даже удивительно, а я ведь уже был готов проститься с жизнью.  
\- Могу представить. Но это ведь очень хорошо, значит, Шерлок еще может контролировать себя.  
\- Я надеюсь. Может, я должен приехать к тебе? Вместе мы сможем…  
\- Ни в коем случае! Даже не думай об этом. Не испытывай судьбу и терпение Потрошителя, Джон. Я справлюсь. А ты… когда он вернется, тебе лучше быть паинькой. Делай то, что он хочет. Господи, мне, правда, так жаль, что все это случилось с тобой. Ты очень хороший. Я бы хотела, чтобы все сложилось иначе.  
Джон бессильно привалился к стене. Себя ему тоже было жалко. Себя и свою гордость.  
\- Удачи, Джон.  
\- И тебе.  
\- Прощай. 

В трубке воцарилась тишина. Джон стоял, не шевелясь. Его переполняли противоречивые чувства и страхи. Несмотря на то, что сказала ему Рыжехвост, он лелеял надежду, что еще не все потеряно. Шерлок ведь сумел сдержать себя, смог остановиться, чтобы не убить в порыве слепой ярости своего друга за неподчинение? Возможно, он сумеет и понять Джона, принять его человеческие чувства, даже если они, на первый взгляд, ничего и не стоили для Потрошителя.  
Джон вспомнил их разговор о том, как Существа составляют пару. «Подобные глупцы встречаются редко», – сказал тогда Шерлок о тех Существах, которые принадлежат к разным видам и вступают в связь друг с другом. А сам Шерлок и Джон… куда уж более разные «виды»? Их миры чужды друг другу. И Шерлок это понимал, он ведь сопротивлялся своим желаниям. Возможно, они смогут и дальше противостоять этим странным собственническим инстинктам Существа, Джон сделает все, чтобы помочь своему другу справиться с этим. Ведь тяжело было не только ему самому, ставшему невольной жертвой этих звериных инстинктов.  
Телефон в руке Джона издал короткий сигнал.

_О девушке не беспокойтесь, она будет в безопасности. МХ_

Джон не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха. Одной проблемой меньше. Беспокоиться и о самом Шерлоке, щеголяющему по всему городу в обличье Потрошителя, видимо, тоже теперь не имело смысла. И как он мог забыть о Майкрофте?  
Впрочем, облегчение тотчас сменилось раздражением – почему он бездействовал все это время? Как мог допустить, чтобы их жизнь докатилась до подобного безумия?  
Джон набрал сообщение:

_Почему Вы не вмешивались?_

Тишина.

_Ответьте мне!_

Тщетно. Майкрофт его игнорировал.  
К черту. Джон будет разбираться со всей этой сумасшедшей семейкой завтра. Сейчас он чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым и изможденным.  
Джон принял душ, причем простоял под струями в какой-то прострации не меньше получаса. Заклеил свои ссадины, обработал синяки. Посидел в темной гостиной столько же времени на случай возвращения Шерлока, но, так и не дождавшись, поднялся в спальню и лег в постель. Заснул Джон на удивление быстро – таким утомленным он себя чувствовал. 

Его разбудили торопливые бухающие шаги на лестнице. Они приблизились к самой комнате Джона, а затем с треском распахнулась дверь. На пороге Джон различил знакомый силуэт.  
\- Слава богу, ты вернулся, – пробормотал он сонным голосом, потерев глаза. – С тобой все хорошо?  
Шерлок стремительно подошел к его кровати, не говоря ни слова. Джону показалось, что он хочет сесть, и подвинулся, но Шерлок забрался на постель прямо с ногами, причем сел на самого Джона, сжав его колени бедрами. Как будто не хотел, чтобы он двигался. Джон насторожился.  
\- Шерлок?..  
\- Ты должен дать мне то, чего я хочу, – Шерлок рывком откинул с Джона одеяло и, не дав ему опомниться, нащупал край его футболки и потянул вверх. – То, чего я жажду уже давно.  
Джону удалось перехватить его руки.  
\- Нет, подожди…  
\- Джон, даже не думай сопротивляться. Мне нужно это, иначе я не смогу и дальше сдерживаться. Ты убедился сегодня, что я почти не могу себя контролировать. Я должен снять это напряжение, иначе рано или поздно – причем на второе я бы не рассчитывал – все зайдет слишком далеко, и ничего нельзя будет исправить.  
Шерлок вывернул руки из захвата Джона.  
\- Это уже зашло слишком далеко и…нет, Шерлок!  
\- Не сопротивляйся, ты делаешь только хуже, – рыкнул на него Шерлок. Он оставил попытки стянуть с сопротивляющегося Джона футболку и переключился на пижамные штаны. Тот попытался лягнуть его. – Я сказал, не сопротивляйся!  
\- Шерлок, одумайся!  
\- Заткнись.  
Видя, что подчиняться Джон не собирается, Шерлок, не церемонясь, просто перевернул его на живот. Джон пытался извернуться, но почувствовал, что сопротивляться стало практически невозможно. Значит, Шерлок задействовал свою превосходящую человеку силу…  
Кое-как Шерлоку удалось стянуть его штаны к коленям. Джон почувствовал, как ослабло давление его тела, и предпринял еще одну попытку освободиться, но тут же получил мощный удар изогнутыми когтями по руке. Джон вскрикнул и прижал к себе пострадавшую конечность.  
\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, не надо…  
Он слышал тяжелое дыхание позади себя. Тело Шерлока не дрожало от возбуждения или похоти, руки не тряслись, и от этого было еще горче. Джон почувствовал, как ему раздвинули ягодицы, а затем ощутил мокрое горячее прикосновение к анусу. Он дернулся и инстинктивно сжался всем телом. Шерлок начал его вылизывать.  
Джон вцепился зубами в подушку и до боли зажмурил глаза. Он елозил, пытаясь хоть как-то избежать прикосновений языка Шерлока, казавшегося невероятно длинным и плоским – как у настоящего зверя.  
Лучше бы он его действительно убил. Быть разорванным на части или лежать в луже собственной крови с прокушенным горлом казалось Джону лучшей перспективой, чем быть опозоренным таким способом. Это было так унизительно, так больно… Джон не мог и представить, что его лучший друг поступит с ним как с бездушной куклой, что будет насиловать его, игнорируя все мольбы.  
Почему их жизнь докатилась до такого? Где произошел раскол их дружбы, и один перестал считаться с чувствами другого? Шерлок никогда не отличался заботой или участием, но в их взаимоотношениях было доверие и уважение свободы друг друга. Этого было достаточно. Шерлок не стал Потрошителем в один миг, это была его сущность, но до недавнего времени он ведь не позволял ей превалировать.  
Все рушилось за секунды. Джону было так жалко, так горько терять то, что связывало его с этим невероятным человеком. Горько было терять Шерлока, которого он знал раньше, в одночасье обратившегося в бездушное чудовище, стремящегося удовлетворить свои животные потребности.  
\- Шерлок, умоляю…  
Слюны от звериного языка было много. Все ягодицы и анус были покрыты вязкой субстанцией. Джон перестал сопротивляться и лежал теперь, безучастный ко всему, только машинально сжимаясь каждый раз, когда звериный язык Потрошителя проходился по чувствительной коже анального отверстия и задевал мошонку.  
В груди рос почти осязаемый ком из обиды, горечи и стыда.  
На какой-то миг все прекратилось. Джон расслышал звяканье расстегиваемой пряжки и шорох ткани. Звуки долетали до него, словно сквозь вату.  
Большие руки подхватили его и, несопротивляющегося, перевернули обратно на спину. В отсветах проникающего с улицы света фонарей взгляд Джона ухватил покачивание тяжелого, налитого члена. Джон отвернулся и закрыл глаза, стараясь полностью сконцентрироваться на боли в руке, чтобы хоть как-то игнорировать ту, что нарастала и ныла в груди. Конечно, не об этой фантомной боли ему нужно было беспокоиться, когда сейчас его будут вполне ощутимо раздирать на самом деле.  
С громким сопением Шерлок подхватил его под колени и резко притянул к себе. От этого рывка из Джона как будто выбили дух, и та скопившаяся груди тяжесть вышла из его горла коротким сухим рыданием. Джон тотчас сжал зубы, чтобы не дать воли другим проявлениям его слабости.  
На короткое мгновение он успел почувствовать у ануса горячую и твердую большую головку чужого члена и снова неконтролируемо сжал все мышцы, когда как наоборот должен бы был попытаться расслабиться, чтобы было не так больно.  
Но Шерлок замер, так и не продвинувшись вперед. Пару секунд Джон еще ожидал толчка в свое тело, но ничего не происходило. Тогда он рискнул открыть глаза.  
Голова Шерлока была опущена, а сам он дрожал всем телом – Джон не мог сказать почему. Руками он так и продолжал сжимать его поднятые ноги.  
\- Я не могу. Не могу, – разобрал Джон хриплый шепот.  
Он почувствовал проблеск надежды.  
Джон несмело дотронулся до пальцев Шерлока, но от его прикосновения тот дернулся и вскинул голову. Джон различил, как полыхают багровым его глаза. Кожа на лице Шерлока пошла волнами, трансформируя его, но в следующее мгновение он снова принял человеческий облик. А затем произошло все то же самое. Это выглядело жутко.  
Шерлок взревел, запрокинув голову, а затем тело его согнулось пополам, и он рухнул на Джона, сотрясаясь крупной дрожью.  
\- Не могу, не могу, – хрипел он. Джон видел, как рука Шерлока рядом с ним сжала в кулак простыню с такой силой, что казалось, будто костяшки пальцев сейчас порвут кожу. – Я ненавижу тебя. Это из-за тебя я такой. Ненавижу тебя, Джон Уотсон, ненавижу, – голос Шерлока заглушала подушка.  
Джон почувствовал, как тонет в нахлынувшей волне из смешанного облегчения, жалости к мучениям своего недавнего мучителя, так и не пересекшего страшную черту, и благодарности. Он вскинул руки и обхватил дрожащее тело Шерлока, сжав крепче, когда тот дернулся в его объятии.  
\- Все, все, успокойся. Все закончилось. Ты молодец, Шерлок, ты такой молодец. Я так тебе благодарен, и я так тобой горжусь. Ты молодец…  
Джон все бормотал какую-то успокаивающую чушь, прижимая его к себе. Постепенно сведенные судорогой мышцы Шерлока расслабились, он перестал рычать, и дыхание его успокоилось. Вместе с этим уходило и напряжение Джона, чувство опасности сошло на нет.  
Джон не знал, сколько они так лежали, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Он и не заметил, как заснул с ощущением расслабленного большого тела на себе. 

***

\- Тебя как будто подменили, – вкрадчиво произнес Джон, нарушив молчание. 

Нынешняя атмосфера на Бейкер-стрит чем-то напоминала ту, что царила здесь пару недель назад, после схватки Шерлока с Шакалом. Своего рода молчаливый паритет. Ни взаимных упреков, перерастающих в агрессию, ни ссор с кровавыми последствиями. Минимум разговоров и почти не нарушаемая дистанция, больше приличествующая новым знакомым, или «просто соседям», а не хорошим друзьям. Впрочем, насчет статуса их взаимоотношений Джон уже не был уверен и ничего не понимал.  
И ведь он был готов поговорить. Все это время он ждал подходящего момента, возможности все разъяснить и решить, как им быть дальше. Он не изменил решения помочь Шерлоку справиться с его натурой и инстинктами, несмотря на «то событие», как Джон про себя называл ночь, едва не разрушившую между ними все. Но Шерлок не выказывал никакого желания не то что к разговору, а вообще какому-либо длительному контакту.

Шерлок хранил молчание, углубившись в чтение газеты. Джон подошел ближе и облокотился бедром о стол, сложив на груди руки.  
\- Ты меня игнорируешь?  
Шерлок дернул ртом, но чтения не прервал.  
\- Что тебя не устраивает на этот раз? – процедил он. – Я не обращаюсь при тебе, не нарушаю твое личное пространство, не предъявляю никаких требований. Вроде ты этого хотел.  
\- Я… Шерлок, ну…не настолько же.  
Шерлок с каким-то раздраженным шуршанием свернул газету и – наконец-то – поднял взгляд на Джона, донельзя хмурый и упрекающий.  
\- А насколько? Определись со своими желаниями, Джон. Ты просил, требовал оставить тебя в покое – я это сделал. Не понимаю твоих претензий.  
Джон не нашелся, что ответить. Шерлок как всегда был логичен, просто до зубовного скрежета. А объяснять ему с точки зрения своих ощущений и чувств…

Действительно, с той памятной ночи его поведение разительно переменилось. Но когда Джон просил его держать себя под контролем и вернуть ему прошлую свободу, он не предполагал, что Шерлок станет вести себя настолько отчужденно.  
Теперь Джон чувствовал себя несколько…одиноко.  
И снова не понимал, что происходит, и почему Шерлок так изменился.

Он помнил, как проснулся тогда – неповоротливый от долгого лежания не в самой удобной позе Шерлок слезал с него, таща за собой перекрутившееся о ногу одеяло. Запутался в нем, оступился и чуть не полетел на пол. Джон слушал его чертыханья, размышляя, не будет ли выглядеть слишком глупо и, может быть, трусливо, если он сейчас станет натягивать штаны. Они так и пролежали все это время – Шерлок в расстегнутых смятых брюках, а Джон – с болтающейся на одной ноге пижамой. Тогда он думал только о том, чтобы не дать сущности Шерлока снова завладеть им. Они оба были утомлены всем случившимся за день, не до стеснения было. Джон только мысленно благодарил небеса, что все закончилось. Дальнейшее будущее было ему неведомо, но самое страшное казалось пережитым и ушедшим безвозвратно.  
От окна, за которым уже светало, тянуло холодом, и поэтому Джон все-таки привел себя в порядок.  
Шерлок избегал смотреть на него. Он подобрал с пола один скинутый ботинок, придержал полы расстегнутой и такой же мятой рубашки и, помедлив секунду, вышел из комнаты.  
Вот так все и…закончилось. Произошедшие за все время события вылились в это «ничто».

Телефон Шерлока издал звук входящего сообщения.  
\- Идем. Скотланд-Ярд в лице Лестрейда взывает о помощи. 

Неизменным в их жизни, по-видимому, осталось только одно. И конечно Джон не мог не накинуть куртку и не последовать за Шерлоком. Хоть этого он его не лишил. Во время расследования создавалась иллюзия, будто между ними все осталось как прежде: Шерлок был увлечен загадками и в такие моменты был как никогда самим собой и взаимодействовал с Джоном, как и всегда. Но это была именно иллюзия, потому как стоило им снова остаться вдвоем (в ситуациях, близких к «нормальному», а не во время, скажем, скитания по грязным окраинам города в поисках ключа к разгадке), как Шерлок снова превращался в холодное и отчужденное существо. 

Через пару дней после завершения этого расследования квартиру на Бейкер-стрит посетил Майкрофт. Джон застал его сидящем в одиночестве в гостиной, в джоновом кресле. Шерлока дома не наблюдалось.  
\- О, Джон, – приветливо улыбнулся гость. Джон не любил эту улыбочку – чуть снисходительную, в комплекте с совсем не несущим никакой приветливости взглядом. – Рад видеть Вас в полном порядке.  
\- Почему Вы не вмешались? – немного грубо спросил Джон вместо приветствия.  
\- Не вмешивался? Вы будто первый день меня знаете. Точнее, как будто даже совсем не знаете, – все так же снисходительно усмехнулся Майкрофт – О, первое время я препятствовал происходящему, как мог. Но кто в силах помешать блажи моего братца? Уж если он что вобьет себе в голову, то остановить его сможет…прямо даже не знаю… наверное, только смерть.  
Этот вечно приподнятый в ухмылке уголок рта раздражал Джона все больше и больше. И слова Майкрофта его не убедили.  
\- Поэтому Вы решили пустить все на самотек? Не знаю, на что Вы рассчитывали. Ваше счастье, что все закончилось благополучно.  
\- Ну, положим, не мое, а Ваше… А Вы действительно полагаете, что все закончилось, Джон, и злой волк стал мирной собакой?  
\- Шерлок…адекватен. Впрочем, я уверен, что Вы в курсе. Не вижу причин для дальнейшего беспокойства.  
\- Ох, Джон, от подобной человеческой непроницательности у меня натурально начинается мигрень, – Майкрофт чуть поморщился и показательно потер висок. – Неужели Вы думаете, что подобных последствий не бывает без причин? Вот Вы можете с уверенностью сказать, чем занимается Шерлок в свободное от Вашего общества время?  
\- И чем же?  
Майкрофт аккуратно прислонил зонт к креслу и раскрыл лежащую на коленях папку.  
Джон взял протянутую ему стопку фотографий.  
\- Это…что? – запнувшись, спросил он, просмотрев несколько.  
\- Ближайшие к Лондону фермы. Останки некогда принадлежавших этим фермам животных. По большей части крупный скот. Не очень большая цифра, на мой весьма субъективный взгляд, но фермеры соседних угодий уже бьют тревогу и гадают, что за зверь мог это сделать… О, а вот Вы и добрались до кое-чего посерьезнее. Вы ведь слышали о том нападении в Ричмонд-парке?  
Джон непроизвольно сглотнул.  
\- Когда…был убит грабитель, напавший на девушку, которая делала там пробежку?  
\- Зверски убит, Джон, весьма зверски. Девушка была так напугана развернувшимся перед ней зрелищем, что потеряла сознание. А когда очнулась – снова упала в обморок, увидев, чем стало тело еще недавнего злоумышленника.  
\- Но…не может быть…  
\- Пока это только коровы и мелкие злоумышленники, имеющие неосторожность преступить закон на виду у того, кто стоит – пусть даже и не любит это признавать – на стороне этого закона. Кто знает, что будет дальше?  
\- Да не может этого быть!  
\- А как Вы думали, Джон? – Майкрофт наклонился в его сторону. – Потрошитель вынужден рано или поздно как-то проявить свои насильно сдерживаемые инстинкты и желания.  
Джон с трудом оторвал взгляд от истерзанных останков на снимке.  
\- И что мы можем сделать? Как можем повлиять на Шерлока?  
\- _Вы_ можете, Джон. Вам всего лишь нужно лечь под него – и проблема, надеюсь, будет решена. Шерлок получит желаемое и, как говорится, перебесится.  
Джон поперхнулся воздухом, услышав эти циничные слова.  
\- Да Вы…да как Вы смеете? Как у Вас только язык поворачивается!  
\- Джон, это отнюдь не предложение выхода. Это приказ, если такая формулировка Вам более понятна.  
\- И Вы надеетесь, что я ему последую? – Джон не сдержал смешок.  
\- Два раза я не повторяю. Уж Вам ли не знать это.  
\- Да хоть пять раз. Что, заставите меня?  
\- Ну что Вы. Сами залезете к нему в постель. Впрочем, некоторые усилия для этого все же придется приложить.  
\- Это просто смешно. Вы хоть сами верите в то, что говорите?  
Майкрофт снисходительно улыбнулся в ответ на бесстрашную ухмылку Джона.  
\- Думаете, что самое страшное уже повидали в своей жизни? Пережили нападки Потрошителя – и теперь все нипочем?  
\- Вы никак не страшнее своего брата.  
Майкрофт встал с кресла и приблизился к Джону – он стоял посреди комнаты и так и не удосужился сесть.  
\- Не в привычном для Вас смысле, Джон. У меня немного другие методы, нежели у моего отчаянного братца-Потрошителя.  
Майкрофт стоял уже достаточно близко к нему, когда кожа на его лице знакомо пошла волнами. Джон довольно бесстрастно взирал на него все это время, ожидая увидеть вполне определенное и знакомое ему зрелище, но когда произошла трансформация, в ужасе отпрянул назад. Отдалиться не получилось – Майкрофт крепко схватил его за локоть, удерживая на месте.  
\- Я смирился с тем, что моему брату вздумалось покрыть человека, – хрипящим голосом рокотал он. Майкрофт был похож на полуразложившийся труп. Кожа на лице висела серыми лохмотьями, обнажая челюсть с пожелтевшими крошащимися зубами, затянутый бельмом глаз неотрывно смотрел прямо на Джона. Второй глаз как будто отсутствовал вообще.  
Джон не помнил, когда испытывал подобный ужас и отвращение. Все, что он видел до этого, казалось теперь сущим пустяком… Майкрофт все не отпускал его и продолжал говорить, – но я не позволю, чтобы какой-то человечишка не подчинялся ему, не позволю навлечь подобный позор на нашу семью. Холмсы всегда получают то, чего хотят.  
Джон почувствовал, как хватка на его руке ослабла, и рванулся назад, но Майкрофт тут же обхватил его за горло. Прикосновение ледяной руки к коже было еще омерзительнее, Джон чувствовал, как обломанные ногти впиваются в его шею. Он вцепился пальцами в эту руку, силясь оторвать ее от себя, но безуспешно. Он начал задыхаться – от нехватки воздуха и ужаса.  
\- Ничего, больше моему несмышленому брату не придется унижаться и бегать за человеческим отродьем. Ты сам прибежишь к нему и будешь умолять, чтобы он взял тебя.  
Джон с трудом разбирал его слова из-за шумевшей в ушах крови. Майкрофт достал что-то из внутреннего кармана пиджака (при этом как будто совсем не прикладывая никаких усилий для того, чтобы удерживать свою жертву). Джону предмет показался похожим на какой-то флакон.  
\- Отпустите…  
Майкрофт зубами откупорил флакон и выплюнул пробку.  
\- Отпущу, как только выпьешь это.  
Джон задергался сильнее.  
\- Ну же, будь умницей, – прошипел Майкрофт, поднося флакон к его рту. Джон сжал губы, стараясь отвернуть голову. Майкрофт сильнее сдавил его горло. Он почти терял сознание от нехватки воздуха. Мысли панически метались в его голове, перед глазами все расплывалось. Казалось, что изуродованное лицо Майкрофта почти соприкасалось с его собственным. 

\- Оставь его в покое!  
Джон почувствовал рывок, затем хватка на его горле заметно ослабла, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Вместо этого он ощутил себя заключенным в кольце рук – совсем других, теплых и сильных, но эта сила не казалась опасной. Джон вцепился в них – они казались теперь такими знакомыми и долгожданными – и, обессиленный, стал сползать на пол. Руки последовали за ним, не отпуская, но и не делая попытки поднять.  
Джон смотрел на Майкрофта, уже ставшего самим собой. Презрения в его взгляде хватило бы, чтобы затопить всю 221б.  
\- Ты подлец, – с ненавистью прорычал Шерлок. Его голос вибрацией отдался в прижатом к нему теле Джона. – Не смей даже приближаться к нему теперь.  
\- У меня не было другого выбора, если ты настолько слаб, что не можешь подчинить себе человека.  
\- Мне противны твои ведьмовские методы.  
Майкрофт переступил через осколки разбитого флакона и разлитую белесую жидкость.  
\- Посмотри на себя, Шерлок. Ты просто жалок.  
\- Убирайся.  
\- Подумай о чести семьи…  
\- Убирайся из нашего дома!  
Майкрофт поджал губы и, помедлив, развернулся на каблуках и вышел, не забыв прихватить зонт. Шаги на лестнице стихли, а внизу с треском хлопнула дверь. Джон окончательно обмяк в объятиях Шерлока и обессилено прикрыл глаза.  
Шерлок повернул голову Джона к себе, внимательно осматривая его лицо.  
\- Он успел влить в тебя хоть каплю этой дряни?  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Что…что он такое? – разлепив пересохшие губы, прохрипел он, все так же не открывая глаз.  
\- Ведьмак.  
\- Я думал, что он такой же как ты.  
\- Как видишь, нет.  
\- А почему?  
\- Наши родители принадлежат к разным видам, – терпеливо объяснял Шерлок. – Я пошел в мать, Майкрофт – в отца. Тебя действительно сейчас волнуют особенности нашего генного наследства?  
\- Это так забавно. Ты мне столько твердил про сложности взаимоотношений между видами Существ… – Джон издал нервный смешок.  
\- Не вижу ничего забавного.  
\- Нет, серьезно.  
\- Это тебе от шока так кажется.  
Джон повернул головой и поморщился – хватка Майкрофта давала о себе знать.  
\- Вставай, нужно обработать твою шею. Что там в твоей аптечке есть?  
Шерлок помог ему подняться и ушел в ванную за аптечкой. Джон сел на диван и уставился на пол, где были рассыпаны жуткие фотографии, и подсыхала неведомая, но, вне сомнения, опасная жидкость.  
\- Что это? – кивнул он на нее, когда Шерлок вернулся. Тот скинул на кресло пальто и коротко ответил:  
\- Зелье.  
\- Самое настоящее? Как в сказках про колдунов?  
\- Как в сказках про колдунов, – эхом ответил Шерлок, бегло осматривая «кровавые» снимки на полу. Джон не стал уточнять предназначение зелья – туманных угроз Майкрофта ему хватило.  
Шерлок протянул ему мазь, Джон хотел взять ее, но рука вдруг задрожала. Он сжал ее в кулак и опустил на диван.  
\- Хорошо, я сам. Если позволишь.  
\- Со мной все в порядке.  
\- Конечно. 

Джон бездумно смотрел в потолок, наклонив голову, пока Шерлок смазывал его пострадавшую от ведьмовских пальцев шею.  
\- Это и правда все ты сделал?  
Он указал пальцем, куда-то вниз, на пол, где валялись фотографии.  
\- Да.  
Джон шумно выдохнул, но ничего не ответил.

 

***

Цепь надежно сковывала руки – ни вывернуться, ни пошевелиться, а конец ее уходил куда-то под темный потолок, которого он не мог видеть вообще. Очертания помещения также были скрыты сумраком, и только сам он находился в центре освещенного круга. Он, Майкрофт – и бурлящий на полу котел.  
Холмс-старший скалил свои желтые зубы, а во взгляде единственного глаза сквозило неприкрытое хищное превосходство.  
\- Шерлок очень ждет тебя, дорогуша, так что не будем больше тянуть и заставлять его мучиться.  
Джон пытался что-то сказать, но мог издавать только какие-то нечленораздельные хрипы. Майкрофт подошел к нему и провел потрескавшимся ногтем по его щеке. От прикосновения кожу резало, как ножом.  
\- Я бы и сам с удовольствием попробовал тебя, но, увы, все вкусное всегда достается тем, кто появился на свет позже нас. Ну да ладно, пусть наслаждается. Старшие братья должны заботиться о младшеньких.  
Майкрофт наклонился к нему и провел по тому месту, где недавно касался рукой, гниющим языком. Джона чуть не вывернуло от отвращения и ужаса.  
Ведьмак повернулся обратно к котлу и вылил туда какую-то жидкость, отчего содержимое котла забурлило сильнее. Джон услышал, как скрипнула ржавая цепь – и его потащило наверх. Теперь он висел над самым котлом, пар от него горячил ступни.  
\- Милый братец, твое лакомство почти готово.  
Из темного пространства послышалось глухое рычание, и на свет вышел зверь. Черное чудовище с полыхающими багровым глазами, оно скалило зубы и, не отрываясь, смотрело на подвешенного пленника.  
Цепь снова зазвенела, опуская Джона вниз. Он безостановочно извивался, сдирая кожу на перекрученных цепями запястьях, но безуспешно – вырваться не получалось. Кипящее варево лизнуло его ступни, а потом добралось и до щиколоток, коленей… Джон кричал от боли внезапно прорезавшимся голосом. Тело как будто становилось мягким, разваливалось на куски, обнажая кости… Чудовище запустило в котел морду и, обжигаясь, начало лакать варево.  
\- Я же говорил, что Холмсы всегда получают то, чего хотят…

Джон проснулся от собственного крика. 

Изъеденное тленом лицо так и стояло перед глазами, его сменяло скалившееся чудовище – морок не желал рассеиваться.  
Джон, дрожа и спотыкаясь, выбрался из постели, босиком вышел из комнаты и стал спускаться по лестнице, по пути то и дело натыкаясь на перила и стены. Спросонья и от недавнего кошмара все расплывалось перед глазами, но Джон чувствовал какую-то потребность идти, двигаться, не останавливаясь, чувствовать свое тело, пусть и словно ватное со сна, но – целое, не подверженное страшным пыткам.  
Он сделал крюк через гостиную, и только потом зашел на кухню, наткнувшись при этом на дверной косяк.  
Джон нащупал выключатель. Во вспыхнувшем свете на секунду как будто отразилось ведьмовское лицо Майкрофта, заставив Джона вздрогнуть и безотчетно закрыть глаза. Он застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и вцепился пальцами в волосы.  
\- Блядь. Твою мать. Блядь, блядь. Блядь.  
Джон заставил себя глубоко дышать. Когда дыхание успокоилось, он открыл глаза и пару мгновений гипнотизировал пространство перед собой.  
Раньше ему казалось, что хуже снов об Афганистане быть не может. Ха.  
Джон достал из шкафчика бутылку виски и плеснул его прямо в чашку, пролив немного на стол. Успокоить дрожь в руках было не так просто.  
Когда он налил виски во второй раз, в коридоре послышались шаги. Нарочито громкие – обычно Шерлок крался тихо, как кот. Кот. Еще раз ха.  
Джон не обернулся и никак не отреагировал на его появление на кухне. С трудом удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда на его плечи легли теплые ладони.  
Шерлок разминал его одеревеневшие от напряжения мышцы, и Джон волей-неволей расслабился. Допивать виски расхотелось, и он вылил остатки в раковину.  
\- Хуже, чем когда снился Афганистан? – глухо спросил Шерлок.  
\- Угадал мои мысли.  
\- Скорее, констатировал очевидное.  
Джон вывернулся из его рук. Отодвинул стул и сел, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Шерлок продолжал недвижимо стоять рядом, а затем провел рукой по его голове, пропуская через пальцы короткие светлые волосы.  
\- Возможно…возможно, тебе действительно стоит съехать, – запнувшись, сказал он. – Так будет лучше для всех. Никто из нашей семьи больше тебя не побеспокоит. Я обещаю.  
Джон отнял ладони от лица и поднял взгляд на Шерлока. Лицо его было непроницаемо, как будто не он сейчас озвучил то, чему препятствовал всеми силами, стоило самому Джона заикнуться об этом.  
Рука Шерлока съехала Джону на плечо, сжала на секунду, а потом безжизненно повисла, словно плеть, вдоль тела. Шерлок развернулся и вышел из кухни.

Джон не был садистом.  
Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлока мучило и тяготило его присутствие. Он не мог причинять ему страдания и каждодневную борьбу с самим собой из-за невозможности получить то, что требует его натура Потрошителя.  
Через пару дней он действительно поехал смотреть новую квартиру. Провел там полдня и даже попробовал представить, каково это будет – жить здесь, ходить каждый день на работу без вынужденных прогулов и гнева начальства. Бывать в пабе неподалеку.  
Мазохистом Джон не был тоже.  
Только представив себе подобную жизнь, ему уже захотелось повеситься. Он ни за что не променял бы то, что у него было сейчас, на размеренный покой и мирную уверенность в завтрашнем дне.  
А еще у него была потрясающая особенность, о которой Джон был прекрасно осведомлен, но сделать что-нибудь с этим не удавалось. «Выслушай и сделай наоборот», «Послушай, чего от тебя хотят другие, и возжелай обратного» – это можно было бы сделать его слоганами по жизни.  
Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон ему подчинялся и был целиком в его «употреблении» – Джон сопротивлялся. Майкрофт пытался заставить его исполнить желание Шерлока – Джон сопротивлялся.  
Его отпустили на все четыре стороны… нетрудно догадаться, как он относился к этому указанию.  
Приказы Джон признавал только на службе. В остальное время дух противоречия вел его по жизни. 

Джон попрощался с домовладельцем, сказав, что подумает, но подсознательно ощущал, что даже ни разу не вспомнит об этой уютной квартирке, выйдя за дверь.  
В ближайшем парке, через который проходил его путь к метро, Джон, не евший ничего с утра, купил в лотке хот-дог и сел на скамейку. Обычно он не жаловал фастфудовскую дрянь, но в желудке ощутимо урчало, да и к тому же хот-дог был горячим, а погода – промозглой. Джон жевал, практически не чувствуя вкуса. Возвращаться домой прямо сейчас он не стремился. Нужно было хорошо обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.  
Мысли о возможном варианте развязки всей этой запутанной истории осторожно крались в закоулках его сознания.  
Может все-таки… Почему, собственно, и нет…  
Сейчас, вспоминая о Шерлоке, Джон не чувствовал в душе страха, желания сбежать или сопротивляться до последнего. Шерлок все еще оставался Потрошителем, одним из самых опасных и кровожадных Существ, но он сумел подавить в себе эти инстинкты, услышал глас разума и мольбы Джона. Он защитил его перед Майкрофтом, отказался от того, чтобы тот преподнес ему Джона на блюдечке. Отпустил его, позволил уйти и устраивать свою жизнь, хотя его душа и сущность явно была против этого.  
Возможно, то, что Джона не будет рядом, поможет ему окончательно справиться со своими желаниями. И не будет больше тех кровавых жертв, что Джон видел на фотографиях.  
Джон очень этого желал, но сможет ли он подавить в себе адреналиновую зависимость, если уедет?  
Майкрофт говорил, что Шерлок успокоится, если получит желаемое. Один раз – и все…прекратится. Должно прекратиться. Зверь утолит свою жажду.  
Джон встал со скамьи и зашагал по аллее. Он наворачивал круги по парку и – думал, думал, думал.  
Он все равно не мог вот так просто предложить Шерлоку свое тело. Он мог согласиться, но самому отдаться… Если бы только Шерлок снова выказал желание, то Джон ответил бы согласием. Шерлок показал, что может себя контролировать и не причинит лишних страданий и боли.  
Что же… Если Шерлок захочет – Джон ему позволит. 

Как всегда, Шерлок Холмс отнюдь не стремился облегчить ему жизнь.  
Как Джон ни гипнотизировал его в тот вечер недвусмысленными (как ему казалось) взглядами, как ни просил мысленно «вот прямо сейчас подойти и…» – тщетно. Шерлок не выказывал ни малейшего желания осуществить то, от чего едва смог уберечь их обоих еще пару недель назад, а все намеки как будто не замечал. Джон был уверен, что именно «как будто», ведь Шерлок всегда, всегда читал его, как открытую книгу.  
Именно тогда, когда Джон был готов решиться переступить через себя и свою гордость, Шерлок не захотел воспользоваться этим. Будто говорил, что в этот раз именно Джону самому придется делать первый шаг и разрубать этот узел.  
Ты хотел свободы, хотел сам принимать решения, Джон – вот и получи свою свободу выбора. Ты большой и самостоятельный мальчик, не так ли?  
Джон до последнего надеялся на то, что Шерлок сделает хоть что-нибудь, проявит как-то свою «потрошительность», но тот был как никогда спокоен, холоден и безэмоционален. Человечен в самом прямом смысле слова. Подлец.  
После того, как за Шерлоком захлопнулась дверь в спальню, Джон окончательно остался наедине со своими надеждами и стремлениями. Равнодушие Шерлока разозлило его и оставило в растерянности. Он еще бесцельно побродил по квартире, хватаясь то за одно, то за другое, но так и не смог заняться чем-нибудь толковым.  
Что-то же надо было с этим делать, черт возьми. Джон не хотел, не был готов к переезду. Он не хотел отказываться от дружбы с этим человеком, как бы странно это слово ни звучало во всей этой ситуации.  
Джон рухнул на диван в гостиной и уткнулся лицом в липнущую к коже обивку. В памяти сами собой всплывали образы и воспоминания из его жизни на Бейкер-стрит. Недавние события казались особенно яркими. Джон провел пальцами по вечно сбивающемуся ковру под кофейным столиком – из него торчали нитки, там, где за них цеплялись когти Потрошителя. Чуть подальше Джон разглядел пятно – там разбился злополучный флакон, который принес Майкрофт. Джон поежился, вспоминая его, но память тотчас услужливо накрыла его воспоминанием о надежном тепле рук Шерлока, укрывающих его от собственного брата, близкого ему не только по крови, но и по принадлежности к их собственному миру, от которого Джон был далек. Джон обхватил себя руками, но они казались ему такими маленькими по сравнению с шерлоковыми… В кои-то веки он не мог надеяться на свою силу.  
Ему всегда приходилось все делать самому, защищать и отстаивать себя. Это нормально для мужчины, Джон не жаловался, тем более, что он сам всегда выбирал не самые легкие пути.  
Но, черт возьми, это было так…хорошо – хотя бы на краткий миг отпустить себя, ослабить железный самоконтроль, почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Джон не знал, ведал ли Шерлок, какие ощущения смог ему дать, но знал, что, испытав чувство защищенности и надежности в чужих руках, захочет испытать его снова. И сейчас он, к собственному же (довольно вялому, честно говоря) удивлению, не видел в этом ничего постыдного.  
Джон медленно встал с дивана и, словно во сне, так же медленно направился в сторону комнаты Шерлока, но застыл в нерешительности прямо перед закрытой дверью.  
«Выйди из комнаты. Прошу, выйди ко мне сам, затащи меня внутрь, и я позволю тебе делать со мной все, что ты захочешь».  
Но дверь не отворилась, а из комнаты по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука.  
Джон помедлил, а затем протянул руку к дверной ручке. В последнюю секунду выдержка изменила ему, рука задрожала, и Джон отдернул ее.  
Собственное бессилие – моральное – раздражало как никогда. Джон вернулся было на диван, но заниматься сапокопанием в пустой полутемной гостиной больше не было мочи. Разумнее было последовать примеру Шерлока – лечь спать, и уже утром, на свежую голову решать все проблемы. 

Раздеваясь в ванной, Джон, поймав свое отражение в зеркале, невольно задумался о собственной привлекательности для Шерлока.  
Собственно, из всего того, что между ними произошло, о том, что Шерлока может привлекать его тело, Джон мог судить только по тому факту, что его чуть не изнасиловали. Но действительно ли он мог привлечь его физически? Или это как-то зависело от инстинктов Потрошителя? Возможно, у Шерлока давно никого не было, и поэтому он, в буквальном смысле, накинулся на того, кто был ближе и доступнее. Джон не знал, что движет Существами при выборе партнера.  
И снова Джон вспомнил слова Майкрофта…  
Да, у него практически не осталось сомнений насчет «одноразовости» этой связи.  
Размышляя о том, чем он мог привлечь Шерлока, Джон невольно задумался и о нем самом. В ту роковую ночь, когда друг чуть не изнасиловал его, Джон не испытывал отвращения к нему или его манипуляциям. Отвращала и пугала сама ситуация и мотивы Шерлока.  
Шерлок не был ему…противен. Скорее даже наоборот. Джон всегда считал его эффектным и…и…  
\- Кажется, у кого-то слишком давно не было секса, – сказал Джон сам себе, обреченно уткнувшись лбом в кафельную стену.  
Но, собственно, что могло остановить его теперь? Все объективные причины для того, чтобы остаться в стороне и пустить на самотек всю ситуацию, пока не случится вселяющий в Джона священный ужас переезд или не появятся новые жертвы шерлоковой агрессии (или снова не возникнет Майкрофт на пороге их квартиры, чтобы довершить начатое), были исчерпаны. Джон попробовал немного пофантазировать, чтобы проверить свои догадки. Стоя под душем, он представлял на себе руки Шерлока, вспоминал ощущение тяжести его распластанного тела…  
Внизу живота пробежала приятная дрожь. Джон с каким-то отстраненным любопытством наблюдал, как шевельнулся его член. Вздохнув непонятно чему и не предприняв больше ровным счетом ничего, он домылся, надел халат и с мрачной решимостью отправился наверх, в свою комнату. 

Через пять минут он снова стоял у двери в спальню Шерлока, стискивая во вспотевших ладонях положенные в карман тюбик со смазкой и упаковку презервативов. Мимолетное возбуждение прошло, словно его и не было. Ну, это дело наживное. На один-то раз его хватит.  
Джон вдохнул, будто перед прыжком в воду, и, повернув ручку, со скрипом отворил дверь.  
Шерлок не спал (а даже если бы и так, Джона бы это не остановило). Он лежал на кровати с ноутбуком, слабо освещавшим его лицо. Джон было замялся на пороге, но взял себя в руки и подошел прямо к кровати.  
\- Если ты надеешься, что я удовольствуюсь одним разом, то можешь выметаться из моей комнаты, – не глядя на него, сказал Шерлок.  
Джон непроизвольно открыл рот.  
\- Я…эээ, Шерлок…  
\- Два раза не повторяю.  
Джон почувствовал себя дураком. Каким-то обманутым дураком. Он стоял, потупившись, разглядывая свои еле различимые в полутьме ноги, без единой мысли в голове.  
\- Послушай, это не мимолетное увлечение. Соглашаясь, ты принимаешь мои правила и будешь делать так, как я хочу. Точнее, это я буду делать все, что захочу. И я отнюдь не настроен на скоротечные игры.  
Джон оторвался от созерцания своих домашних тапок и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот так и продолжал лежать в расслабленной позе с ноутбуком на животе, но также в упор разглядывал Джона. Сейчас он не излучал угрозы и опасности.  
Джон попытался представить, каково это – быть во власти Потрошителя все время, неотрывно, без «передышки». Быть оберегаемым и ревностно охраняемым. Ложиться каждую ночь в его постель и отдавать свое тело.  
Последнее представлялось с трудом, потому что представлять-то пока было не из чего.  
Джон потянул узел халата.  
\- Только будь осторожен, ладно? – прошептал он. 

Шерлок с треском захлопнул крышку ноутбука, комната погрузилась во тьму, но секунду спустя щелкнул выключатель, и спальня озарилась мягким светом ночника.  
В Шерлоке не осталось и следа от былой расслабленности. Он сел на край кровати прямо перед Джоном и теперь пожирал его взглядом. Когда Джон дернул плечами, чтобы освободиться от халата, Шерлок рывком встал и сам буквально содрал его. По телу Джона пробежали мурашки, потому что Шерлок уткнулся носом в его шею и стал обнюхивать – как уже делал не раз. Отличие было в том, что Джон все еще не ощущал угрозы. Он отстраненно думал о том, а не потерял ли он свой инстинкт самосохранения где-то по дороге в эту комнату. Впрочем, сконцентрироваться на каких-либо мыслях было практически невозможно, потому что Шерлок был как будто везде, его было так много, что Джон, не успев осознать и прочувствовать одно ощущения от его прикосновения, тотчас был захвачен другим. Ощущений было так много, что Джон непроизвольно задрожал и весь сжался, прижав к себе руки. Шерлок прижался к нему сзади, водя руками везде, где мог дотянуться, и покусывая плечи и шею. Он все еще был одет. Джон ощущал твердость его члена сквозь грубую ткань брюк, когда Шерлок терся об него. От собственной обнаженности стало неуютно. Тапки на ногах ощущались особенно глупо.  
Шерлок как будто с трудом, но все же оторвался от него.  
\- Ложись, – велел он, подталкивая Джона в спину.  
Джон наконец-то стряхнул злополучные тапки и послушно лег на кровать – на спину, аккуратно сложив руки по швам. Шерлок торопливо избавлялся от одежды.  
\- У меня там…в кармане, – Джон кивнул в сторону брошенного на пол халата. Шерлок, уже было опершись коленом о кровать, раздраженно выдохнул, но вернулся и, нагнувшись, порылся в пресловутом кармане. Попытки поднять халат он даже не сделал, хотя собственную одежду повесил на стул.  
\- Ты предусмотрителен. Да, лишним это не будет, – Шерлок повертел в руках тюбик, но, взглянув на упаковку с презервативами, отшвырнул ее прочь.  
\- Эй.  
\- Мне это не нужно.  
\- Шерлок!  
Тот одним плавным движением очутился у кровати и, низко нагнувшись над Джоном, сжал пальцами его подбородок:  
\- Я сказал – играешь по моим правилам.  
Джон ничего не оставалось, как согласно кивнуть.  
Шерлок перекинул через него ногу и лег на другой стороне постели. Устроился на боку и, придвинувшись ближе, накрыл ладонью член Джона. Джон непроизвольно вздохнул, когда он начал водить по нему рукой.  
\- Ты действительно не успел проглотить той дряни, которой тебя хотел попотчевать мой братец? Хотя нет, тогда бы все произошло почти сразу… Мне нравится, что ты такой послушный, – горячо шептал Шерлок ему в ухо, плавно двигая рукой вверх и вниз. Член Джона постепенно твердел. На свое либидо Джон никогда не жаловался.  
\- Я знаю, что заинтересует тебя по-настоящему… Ну-ка, посмотри.  
Джон было вскинул взгляд на Шерлока, но тот, ухмыляясь, смотрел вниз, туда, где орудовала его рука. Джон перевел настороженный взгляд.  
Ногти на пальцах Шерлока удлинились и изогнулись, превращаясь в знакомые когти Потрошителя. Теперь Шерлоку было не так удобно дрочить его член.  
\- Смотри, Джон, одно неосторожное движение и…  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Тебя же так возбуждает опасность, не так ли?  
\- Не в непосредственной близости от моего члена.  
\- У тебя зрачки размером с радужную оболочку, – доверительно сообщил ему Шерлок, а затем прикусил шею и прижался к ней влажным языком. – Чувствовал бы ты свой пульс сейчас…  
Джон, вопреки своим словам, как завороженный, следил за тем, как головка его члена появляется и исчезает между пальцев Шерлока, причудливо изогнутых, чтобы не задеть чувствительную кожу, из-за длинных когтей. Он с обреченным стоном откинул голову на подушки. Да, черт возьми, его это возбуждало. Как же его возбуждало это. Член встал буквально за секунды.  
Убедившись в этом, Шерлок с тихим рычанием притянул Джона за бедро, оставляя краснеющие на коже полосы, следы от когтей.  
У Джона были разные женщины, страстные и агрессивные в сексе в том числе, но того, что происходило сейчас, он не испытывал никогда.  
Шерлок целовал его, не давая вздохнуть, с силой вжимая голову в подушку. Он был настолько…инициативен, что Джон даже и не представлял, что может сделать для него в ответ, как может доставить ответное удовольствие. Он мог только выгибаться в его руках и пытаться хоть как-то перевести дух и глотнуть воздуха.  
Ощутив, что у Шерлока удлинились клыки, он не смог сдержать приглушенного из-за поцелуя стона.  
Шерлок, наконец, перестал истязать его лицо (казалось, что от прикосновений его губ, языка и зубов горит вся кожа на нем). Джон, дезориентированный от такого напора, с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Шерлок не стал трансформироваться полностью, но челюсти выглядели мощнее, глаза отливали знакомым кровавым оттенком. На своей коже Джон ощущал следы от его когтей.  
Шерлок хищно улыбнулся, сверкнув волчьими зубами, и сполз к ногам Джона.  
\- Нет, не делай так, – охнув, вздрогнул он, когда Шерлок, раздвинув его ягодицы, широким движением провел языком вдоль ануса. Страшная ночь вернулась ярким воспоминанием, и этот жест Шерлока снова казался пугающим.  
Но Шерлок только недовольно рыкнул и снова принялся его лизать.  
\- Не надо!  
Теперь он зарычал по-настоящему. В следующий миг Шерлок навис над Джоном угрожающей тенью.  
\- Что я тебе сказал? Я делаю то, что хочу.  
\- Прошу тебя. Делай, что хочешь, но не надо…так. Я же знаю, что ты можешь. Ты умеешь себя контролировать, я уже знаю это.  
Несколько мгновений Шерлок прожигал его взглядом, шумно и раздраженно дыша через нос.  
\- Почему я слушаю тебя? – процедил он в конце концов, зажмурившись и уткнувшись лбом в грудь Джона. – Почему позволяю тебе указывать?  
\- Может, потому что ты сам сказал…что это не на один раз? Ты выбрал меня не ради сиюминутного удовольствия? – тихо ответил Джон. – Ты же хочешь, чтобы было приятно и мне. Иначе все произошло бы еще тогда.  
Он несмело потянул Шерлока за волнистую прядь, на что тот глухо, по-звериному, заворчал. Джон потянул сильнее.  
\- Прекрати. – Шерлок вскинул на него сердитый багровый взгляд. – Какая тебе разница, язык или пальцы, – в конце концов сердито пробурчал он и тут же съехал к ногам Джона. Джон рвано выдохнул, когда он проехался грудью по его члену.  
Шерлок крутился на месте, ища в складках сбившейся простыни тюбик со смазкой. Джон наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, втайне радуясь своей маленькой победе, и лениво водил рукой по члену, стараясь представить, каково это будет ощущать внутри себя Шерлока. В груди сжималось от смеси предвкушения и сохранившегося налета страха. 

Шерлок старался, как мог. Складывалось ощущение, что он отыгрывается за то, что не смог сделать так, как хотел – с остервенением мял и царапал ягодицы, но, слава богу, убрал когтищи на тех пальцах, что орудовали в анальном отверстии Джона, разрабатывая его. Вскоре Джон уже безотчетно вздрагивал и ерзал, коротко постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Шерлок быстро и жестко трахал его пальцами, точно задевая простату. На смазку он не поскупился – все ягодицы и анус Джона были скользкими, смазка хлюпала от каждого движения Шерлока. 

\- Мне хочется натянуть тебя сразу, одним движением, – срывающимся шепотом прохрипел Шерлок, подхватывая Джона под колени и притягивая к себе. – До зубовного скрежета хочется. Чтобы ты кричал от боли, чтобы сжимался вокруг меня.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- За то, что не подчиняешься мне. Боже, твое неповиновение возбуждает еще сильнее, чем покорность.  
Но, вопреки словам, Шерлок отнюдь не стал осуществлять сказанное. Он медленно входил, покачиваясь взад-вперед, но Джон видел, как его тело дрожит от еле сдерживаемого возбуждения. Ощутив давление на простату, Джон вздрогнул и сжал в кулаке простынь. Войдя до конца, Шерлок на секунду остановился, а потом подался назад. Следующий рывок прошел легче и глаже. Шерлок совершил на пробу еще пару движений, не чувствуя больше особых препятствий в скольжении, а затем резко вскинул голову и утробно и победно зарычал – от этого зрелища у Джона зашкалило пульс, а сердце забилось где-то в горле. Пространство и время как будто замерло – на секунду, как будто в ожидании – прежде чем обрушиться сокрушительной волной силы.  
Шерлок обрушился на Джона, как цунами или ураган. Он двигался сильно, размашисто, от чего Джон каждый раз проезжался по мокрым от их пота простыням. Пальцы его сдавливали ноги Джона, до синяков, до царапин от вновь заострившихся ногтей. При каждом толчке из горла Джона вырывался короткий задушенный стон.  
Вдруг Шерлок остановился и резко подался назад, полностью выходя из него. Мышцы Джона неконтролируемо сжались от потери.  
\- Перевернись, – прохрипел Шерлок, сам подхватывая его за бедра.  
\- Шерлок, я тебе не самка…  
\- Перевернись, – угрожающе повторил он и, не слушая дальнейших возражений, сам зафиксировал дрожащее и влажное тело. Джон оказался на четвереньках, но тут же сам опустился на локти, не в силах держаться на руках. В следующую секунду Шерлок обхватил его за бока и вошел гладким движением.  
\- Вот так хорошо, – расслышал Джон удовлетворенный срывающийся шепот, – так идеально.  
Теперь Шерлок двигался в нем еще быстрее, поддерживая Джона, чтобы тот не рухнул на бок. Тяжелые яйца с громким шлепком бились о его ягодицы. Джону очень хотелось кончить, но возможности прикоснуться к себе не было. Однако он получал какое-то извращенное удовольствие от этой муки, смеси крайнего возбуждения и обессиленности от выматывающего секса.  
Шерлок замедлил движения, а потом подхватил Джона и потянул вверх, так, что они оба оказались стоящими на коленях.  
\- Я не могу больше, – Джон вывернул руку и обхватил Шерлока за шею, но сам уже буквально повис в его руках. Шерлок ничего не ответил, продолжая двигаться, и через пару движений задрожал и что есть силы стиснул Джона, буквально вжимая в себя его тело. Внутри себя Джон ощутил упругие толчки разливающейся спермы. Кончая, Шерлок прихватил зубами его шею и сдавленно рычал.  
Потом он, все еще оставаясь внутри Джона, обхватил рукой его багровый, истекающий член и начал дрочить грубыми быстрыми движениями. Долго ждать не пришлось – ощущений было слишком много, слишком ярко чувствовалась боль от царапин и укусов на теле вместе с рвущимся наружу желанием достичь оргазма и рухнуть обессиленным к ногам своего мучителя – Джон изогнулся всем телом и, задыхаясь, обильно кончил. 

\- У меня нет сил даже для того, чтобы открыть глаза, – только и смог выговорить Джон спустя какое-то время.  
На теле болью наливались все отметины, оставленные Шерлоком. Представляя себе, как это будет, Джон все равно оказался далек от реальности. Все было ярче, жестче, непримиримее. Все-таки он мазохист. Пойти на подобное добровольно, да еще и получать удовольствие от причиняющих боль рук…  
\- Значит, ты не уйдешь отсюда до утра.  
\- Как будто бы ты мне позволил.  
\- Верно. Быстро схватываешь.  
Шерлок подобрался к нему ближе и собственнически обхватил руками со спины. Они уже достаточно остыли после секса, поэтому Джон не смог отказать себе в желании прижаться теснее и расслабиться в крепком объятии.  
Джон думал, что вот-вот уснет, но в голове почему-то зароились разные мысли.  
\- Послушай… Что, теперь так будет всегда?  
Не самое лучшее время для мыслей о будущем, но Джон не мог перестать думать.  
\- Ты о чем? Что я буду трахать тебя до потери сознания? Ты разве против?  
\- Иди к черту, я не об этом. Я имею в виду… Теперь ты будешь считать меня своей, эээ, принадлежностью до конца жизни?  
Шерлок фыркнул и расхохотался.  
\- Ты что, начитался сказок? «Красавица и Чудовище», или что там писали предки нынешних Гриммов?  
\- Ну, я просто подумал…  
\- Поменьше думай о том, чего не знаешь. Выглядишь глупо. Это совершенно обычные отношения. Может быть, наши предки и были приверженцами всех этих «до гроба» и все в этом духе, но, уверяю тебя, Существа сходятся и расстаются, как и все люди.  
\- То есть… ты можешь остыть ко мне, я так понимаю?  
\- Потеря интереса – это закономерно. Не могу только предсказать длительность.  
\- И ты меня…отпустишь?  
На душе у Джона почему-то стало серо и противно. Что за?.. Он так отстаивал свою свободу, а теперь… Джон не понимал себя, и это его бесило. И этот равнодушный тон Шерлока раздражал не меньше.  
\- Естественно. Но учти, пока этого не произошло, ты принадлежишь мне. Даже не думай смотреть в чью-либо сторону. Ясно?  
Джон еле кивнул и уткнулся лбом в подушку.  
\- Мне больно, – тихо сказал он.  
\- Со мной тебе всегда будет больно. Ты знал, на что шел.  
\- Нет.  
\- Знал. Не прикидывайся дураком.  
Шерлок осторожно погладил один из укусов на его теле, самый заметный.  
Они говорили о разных вещах. Джон открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить Шерлоку, но остановил себя. В ответ он мог услышать еще больше из того, о чем думать сейчас совсем не хотелось.  
Он только надеялся, что Шерлок не потеряет интерес раньше, чем Джон сам будет готов к этому.


End file.
